


Bijou

by cordeliagoodx



Series: Deleted Choni Scenes [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Deleted scene of 2x14, F/F, I'm bitter about the deleted scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliagoodx/pseuds/cordeliagoodx
Summary: "If someone ever asks her that, she will deny it, but she could feel herself blush for a moment before collecting herself – thanking God for her dark skin – and smiling back at the girl who blushed intensely and turned back to the movie, smiling shyly. "Or, the deleted scene from episode 14





	Bijou

**Author's Note:**

> Cheryl's a serpent now and I'm a emotional wrack, that's it, that's the note.

Toni was about to leave Bijou’s when she saw her, slumped against counter while waiting for her order. She looked almost small comparing to how Toni saw her in the bathroom this morning, in all of her glory and high walls. The pink haired girl smiled, if it was someone else, she would probably just give up – especially after the bathroom encounter.

However, there was something about that girl, Toni couldn’t quite understand what it was – yet – but she felt draw towards her, like something inside the Serpent was telling her to not give up just yet.

_Try again._

Toni was always one to follow her instincts, so that’s what she did. Getting closer to the redhead, the Serpent saw the small smile she gave to the person behind the counter after he land her a bottle.

“Let me guess, some Cherry Cola for Cheryl Bombshell.”

She saw the way Cheryl had to take a deep breath before turning to face her and she couldn’t help but smile a little.

“My God, what do you want? And why do you keep stalking me?” The redhead rolled her eyes, a boring expression occupying her face.

“I’m not.” Toni said feigning offense. If Cheryl kept on shutting her out she _might just_ have to stalk her a little bit, but she’s not there _yet._ “I came to see this movie with Fangs and he bailed on me.”

Cheryl’s eyes were intense for another second before they turned to the ground, her whole body language changing yet again, as if she was too tired to put up another fight.

“Are you okay?” Toni’s words came out soft.

Soft words that Cheryl hadn’t listened for a while now, at least not seeming _that_ sincere.

Cheryl hesitated for a second before saying anything, and surprised even herself when she did said something.

“I’m alone at the movies… And I’m trying to stay away from my mother who’s turned our house into her sexual playpen.” She almost laughed at Toni’s shocked expression. “So no, I’m really not.”

Cheryl waited for the Serpent to try and find an excuse to leave now. Nobody really wanted to deal with her dramas; no one really cared about a Blossom’s feelings.

“Well, I was gonna go grab a seat alone.” _That’s a lie, she was going to go home_. “Unless you want some company.” Toni saw the hint of a smile start to form itself on Cheryl’s lips. “But, no pressure.” She added, making sure the girl knew she could simply say no if she wanted to.

Cheryl didn’t say no, nor did she say yes, she simply sucked on her drink and Toni had her answer.

Toni asked the redhead to buy their tickets so she could get them some popcorn, and again, Cheryl said nothing, only nodding with a small smile on her face.

Everything was good and Toni was actually surprised by how natural that felt, sitting with Cheryl Blossom at the movies, sharing popcorn with her, listening to her laugh – Toni liked that sound.

The serpent had wanted to check that movie since she found out about its existence, but for some reason – she knew what was the reason – all she could focus on was Cheryl.

Cheryl and how, in the movie theater, all of her walls where down and Toni could tell exactly how she was feeling just by looking at her face. She saw the redhead smile and she saw her cry and Toni was so focused on the girl she didn’t even paid much attention to the screen.

It was only at the end of the movie that Toni told herself to stop being creepy and turned her attention back to the movie screen.

She went to grab some more popcorn of the bag she was holding when she felt it. Another warm hand already inside the bag and she turned her attention to Cheryl whose eyes were widened, looking back at her.

If someone ever asks her that, she will deny it, but she could feel herself blush for a moment before collecting herself – thanking God for her dark skin – and smiling back at the girl who blushed intensely and turned back to the movie, smiling shyly. Their hands were still at the popcorn bag for a couple more seconds before Cheryl’s hand retreated.

The second time their hands touched that night, Toni had actually meant to touch the other girl. Cheryl didn’t blush so hard, and she actually intertwined their fingers for a couple of seconds with a small smile playing on her lips.

Toni smiled sympathetically back at the girl – who still had some tears in her eyes despite her smile – thanking her intuition for making her go and try to talk to the redhead again after the bathroom thing.

‘Cause it had been worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bitter about the deleted scenes so I feel like writing all of them and since we won't have any Choni content for God knows how long that's exactly what I'm gonna do.  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes this might have.


End file.
